Temporary Bliss
by Deans-assbutt
Summary: It seems that Steve is only needed in Tony's life to satisfy his need whenever Pepper's not around and he's getting rather tired of it. (SongFic so yeah kinda short but I've been told it's cute :P )


**AN: Okay so, first disclaimer for everything except the story and second Hey! I'm new here and this is my first SongFic u.u be kind to me, please review or if you even have requests or something feel free to tell me!**

The winter air blew past, rushing through short blonde hair, tinting cheeks red with its cold. "This is no weather to be out..." The man mumbled as he picked up his pace, trying to get to the warmth of Stark tower quicker. "I should stop doing this." he whispered, walking up the last few steps to the door and knocking.

_**I come over**_

_**Quarter past two**_

_**Love in my eyes**_

_**Blinded by you**_

_**Just to get a taste of heaven**_

_**I'm on my knees**_

As always the JARVIS answered the door with a "Good Afternoon sir. You'll find down in the lab."

"Thanks JARVIS." The blonde responded with a smile, taking off his coat and putting it on the hanger before heading to said room, walking down long and seemingly endless corridors before he arrived to the lab door. Steve still couldn't figure out why he was even agreeing to this. It was wrong.

_**I can't help it**_

_**I'm addicted**_

_**But I can't stand the**_

_**Pain inflicted**_

_**In the morning**_

_**You're not holding on to me**_

The computer recognized him and let him in to a greeting of "What took you so godamn long?" from a familiar brunette fixing the helmet to his precious armor.

Steve sighed. "You couldn't pick a colder day to do this Stark?" he asked, standing by the doorway and watching at said man put his helmet down and walked over to him. Brown eyes glared up at blue ones, forcefully against the wall, "She's been gone for a week and you've refused all of my other calls until today. Why Rogers?" he asked, venom in his voice. Even with the height difference Tony was rather strong.

_**Tell me what's the point of doin' this every night**_

_**What you're givin' me**_

_**Is nothin' but a heartless lullaby**_

_**Gonna kill my dreams, oh**_

_**This is the last time**_

_**Baby make up your mind**_

"I was busy." The blonde simply responded, earning a low growl from Tony. "Don't get mad at me. You could have dealt with this a long time ago. Don't you have someone else for this?" he didn't get a response, met with silence and eventually lips. This, he hated the most, not getting any answers to the questions he asked. But still he complied to the sloppy and heated kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. It wasn't long before Tony pressed his body against the super soldier's, grinding into him needily. Steve already knew what to do at this point, he'd wrap his arms around the smaller figure and lift him up, walking back cautiously out of the lab and to the room, kissing and nipping all the way there. "Steve." he'd moan as he was placed on the bed and the blonde crawled over him. Said male giving into the temptation and nearly ripping the other's clothes off. He would never know how Tony could turn him from a gentleman to a horny animal, but after all he was a genius.

_**'Cause I can't keep sleepin' in your bed**_

_**If you keep messin' with my head**_

_**Before I slip under your sheets**_

_**Can you give me somethin' please?**_

_**I can't keep touchin' you like this**_

_**If it's just temporary bliss**_

_**Just temporary bliss**_

"Hey Pepper." Steve would greet with a smile and wave.

"Oh Steve. What are you doing here?" The red head asked, setting her things down on the cough.

"Oh i just decided to drop by, was bored and in the neighborhood so.. yeah." The blonde said with a shrug. "Do you know where-"

"Top shelf."

"Thanks." He reached into the cabinet and pulled out the coffee.

"Ah Pepper! It's about time I needed you." Tony said, emerging from the dark corridor and up to hug the woman and giving her a kiss.

"Yeah I can't begin to imagine how you'd get anything done without me." she said, returning the kiss. "Thank God you have Steve."

"It's not like he helps any." The brunette said with a frown.

"Sorry Steve I'm sure he- Where'd he go?"

Steve had left the coffee brewing and was long gone, walking away from the damned tower, the same cold air caressing him, whispering to him, taunting him, reminding him of all he would never have.

_**We were on fire**_

_**Now we're frozen**_

_**There's no desire**_

_**Nothing spoken**_

_**You're just playin'**_

_**I keep waitin' for your heart**_

_**I am fiendin' for the sunshine**_

_**To show our love in a good light**_

_**Give me reason**_

_**I am pleadin' to the stars**_

"No Tony! I'm done playing this game with you can you just leave me alone?!" he angrily hung up the phone, cracking the screen after throwing it to the wall. He took in a breathe to stabilize himself, he hated to loose his temper but Tony kept pushing him over the edge. It had been three months since his last visit, they hadn't met, hadn't talked, no contact what's so ever but once Pepper left out of town for another meeting he was suddenly needed. No. He was done playing these games with the man.

_**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely**_

_**Baby why you callin' me?**_

_**Not another one, not**_

_**Try'na be your whole life**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

"Steve... Come on Blondie you didn't mean that, just come over and we can talk." the voice came through the phone. "Steve?" came the voice again when it got no answer.

"Tony what don't you get. I can't keep doing this,

_**I can't keep sleepin' in your bed**_

_**If you keep messin' with my head**_

_**Before I slip under your sheets**_

_**Can you give me somethin' please?**_

_**I can't keeping touchin' you like this**_

_**If it's just temporary bliss**_

_**Just temporary bliss**_

_**Temporary bliss..."**_

The was silence and then beeping. With a sigh steve set his phone down and went to his room, laying down and deciding to sleep the rest of the day away.

_**I can't keep sleepin' in your bed**_

_**If you keep messin' with my head**_

_**I can't keep feelin' love like this**_

_**It's not worth temporary bliss**_

"It doesn't have to be temporary.." an all too familiar voice said and cold lips pressed against his own warm ones. After a moment and a smile the gentle kiss was returned, strong arms wrapping around the man and holding him close. That's all he had been wanting to hear..


End file.
